Tiny Dancer
by Calcifer McGonagall
Summary: Rani liked to think she's seen it all. Her adoptive father? Cold, distant, made his own children fight his battles. Her adoptive mother? A robot. One of her good friends? An advanced chimpanzee who works for her father. She and her siblings? Born on the same day, at the same time, and nearly all of them have powers. Now a man falls from the sky claiming to be a Norse god. Well okay
1. Chapter i: Rani Hargreeves

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
_Count the headlights on the highway_  
_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

-Tiny Dancer; **by Elton John**

* * *

_On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible._

_He got eight of them._

* * *

"What's it called again?" Rani turned her head slightly, looking at her friend, Kerstin. The two had been driving for the last couple hours, stopping every once in a while for gas, snacks, or bathroom breaks.

"What?" Kerstin asked. "The town?"

"Yeah."

"Puente Antiguo."

Humming, Rani turned her head, looking at the road as Kerstin drove. "A small town in the middle of nowhere?" Rani sighed. "Not my first choice if I wanted to start over."

"It's a start," Kerstin responded. "Besides, it's a little no-name town. It'll be impossible for Al to find me."

"Honestly, it would've been better if you'd pressed charges on him," Rani exclaimed. "Or even put in for a restraining order."

"Do you honestly think Al would've cared about a restraining order? And putting him in jail would've made it worse."

Sighing deeply, the twenty two year old looked back at her friend. Worry was etched on Rani's face. She wasn't happy with Kerstin's decision to move so far away, especially because of an abusive and now _scorned_ ex-husband. From the very beginning of Kerstin's relationship with her ex, Rani had hated him. She could see all the warning signs, those little red flags most people overlook. They were there from the beginning; the young woman didn't need to use her telepathy to know he was an asshole. It only took Kerstin a couple years to really see it. Rani was just thankful the two never had any children, that would've made the situation even worse.

"Still, any kind of legal action could've helped even a little," Rani murmured. "Al's a dick, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt, okay?" Kerstin sighed. "I'll be fine. I've got a new place _and_ a new boyfriend. All I need now is my best friend's support."

A twinge of guilt bubbled in the pit of Rani's stomach. She'd known Kerstin for a number of years. The two met in community college and became instant friends. They supported each other through everything — from Rani's dancing lessons and transfer to Juilliard to Kerstin's choice to become a nurse. Even after their academic careers led them down different paths, the two women kept in touch, meeting up every so often to catch up. Occasionally Kerstin would attend one of Rani's dance recitals, and occasionally Rani would go to Kerstin's college on occasion to help if necessary. That was how they worked. They would go to the ends of the Earth to help each other if they could. Hell, Rani considered her best friend more of a sister than she ever considered her own adoptive sisters.

"Don't say that," Rani said. "I've been there for you whenever you needed me. For school, whenever Al was being an ass, _I_ was there."

"I know you were," Kerstin stated, "and I'm grateful, but I don't need you getting all overprotective on me now. This new guy's really nice. He's not even close to how Al was when we first met."

"How can you know for sure?"

"I just know."

With a defeated sigh, Rani dropped the subject. She'd have to see for herself if the new guy was any good. For Kerstin's well-being.

**—Whatever It Takes pt. I****—**

Puente Antiguo was everything Rani envisioned it to be: small, filled with mostly older people, and really nothing to do or see. The apartment building Kerstin was moving into was small, standing at maybe three stories at least. And, of course, the building housed mostly older people. All in all, Puente Antiguo was just a retirement town. An area for people who wanted to live the quiet life after decades of working their asses off. There were only a small handful of younger people and families, but that was about it.

In conclusion, Rani was unimpressed. But that was to be expected. She wanted the best for her friend, but Kerstin was adamant on moving somewhere not even _close_ to being on the map. All Rani could do was shut up and move on.*

"It's not much," Kerstin sighed, "but it's better than nothing, right?"

"I suppose," Rani murmured.

"I know you're not really into small towns, but this place is nice and it's quiet." Kerstin shrugged. "I can get comfortable here."

"Trust me, I know _you_ can," Rani said, "I just don't know what to think right now. This place is a retirement town."

"That's why it's so nice. Al won't find me and I won't have to deal with pointless drama like back home."

"Whatever works for you. Let's get your stuff inside, okay?"

Getting out of the car, the two women opened the back doors and started unloading piles of boxes and trash bags. Kerstin only took what was valuable to _her_, not wanting to spend another second in the house she once shared with her husband.

"What floor is your apartment on?" Rani asked.

"The second floor," she responded.

"Do you have the key, or. . .?"

"Yeah, I've got one." Kerstin put a trash bag down to dig through her pocket. She chose to keep her apartment key as close to her as possible, downright refusing to attach it to her lanyard. Rani wanted to believe her friend did that as a means of comfort, to ease any additional anxieties she might have. Of course Kerstin would never admit it, and Rani didn't have to use her telepathy to know it was true.

"Why don't you give me the key," Rani suggested. "I can head up there with some of this and then unlock the door."

"Are you sure?" Kerstin asked. "I could help you if you want."

"It's fine. Just get everything out of the car, okay?" All Rani got in response was a look before Kerstin handed over the key. "What's the number?" Rani asked.

When it was given, the twenty two year old nodded before heading toward the building. Adjusting the box in her arms, Rani opened the entrance door and walked in, grinning at an older woman who was shuffling by and to the employee at the front desk. She was trying to be polite, no harm in that, right? Unfortunately, before Rani could make it to the stairs, she was stopped by the employee. He approached her with a look she couldn't quite recognize. That look made her bristle, and she resisted the urge to bolt up the stairs.

"Can I help you?" Rani asked. She kept her tone light and civil, hoping she could at least keep everything calm.

"Are you Rani Hargreeves?" he asked, his tone hesitant. He stopped only a few feet in front of her, shifting from one foot to the next, looking almost anxious.

_Oh God no,_ she thought.

"Yes," she said slowly, unsure on the direction of the conversation. "Again, can I help you with anything?"

"Oh uhm," he stammered, "I-I just wanted to say I was a huge fan of you back during the Umbrella Academy. My brother and I always admired you guys, thought you guys were amazing."

Swallowing thickly, all Rani could do was nod. She didn't think any of what she'd done while at the Academy was amazing. She didn't want anyone's admiration and she definitely didn't want to be stopped by some _stranger_ hoping to bring up her childhood. Rani's childhood and teenage years were filled with a whirlwind of emotions, the kind she would rather bury deep than relive. But this man seemed so adamant — for whatever reason — to gush about his admiration and amazement of Rani's past.

"We've always envisioned how awesome it'd be to be part of the Academy." He gave a sheepish smile the young woman's way, his eyes darting from her to the ground.

Rani wanted to throw up. _How awesome it'd be to be part of the Academy?_ Why would anyone want to envision something like that? Reginald was the last person who should've been given children, and the Academy should've never been formed in the first place. But of course that shitty October phenomena _had_ to happen.* Rani and her siblings _had_ to be born under unusual circumstances. Seriously, though, how do _forty-three_ women around the globe just _give birth_ without any prior signs of pregnancy? It didn't make sense. And this man admired _eight_ of these unusual circumstances made Rani sick. She wanted, more than anything, to have a normal life. She wanted to be able to go about her day-to-day life without worrying about her abilities. She wanted to be recognized for her dancing, not for her contribution to the Academy.

"Would it be okay if I took a picture of you, Ms. Hargreeves?" the man asked. "I'd like to send it to my brother."

Swallowing again, Rani felt her throat tighten and her heart-rate pick up. She wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into the guy, to tell him whatever fantasies or whatever he had on the Hargreeves family was a lie. Reginald was a shitty father figure. All eight of the Hargreeves siblings hardly got along. Scratch that, all _six_ of the Hargreeves family hardly got along. After Five's disappearance and Ben's death, things fell apart. No one was the same, and once they were of age, the siblings went their own way. Luther was the only one who stayed. He couldn't let go of the old days, of when everyone was together and worked as a team. He just couldn't let go.

For Rani, she knew that she'd never be able to forget about Five or Ben. She'd been close to them, viewing them as actual brothers. She thought the same way about her other brothers, Diego and Klaus. Growing up, the five of them were nearly inseparable. But life has a funny way of ruining things.

Forcing a smile on her face, Rani nodded silently. She couldn't trust her voice, not wanting to hear the words that would come out of her mouth. Shuffling closer to the man, despite every fiber in her body wanting to leave, the twenty two year old waited patiently as he got his phone ready.

_You've got the next couple of days to forget about this encounter,_ she thought. _Just remember that, okay?_

Just remember that.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. If there's anything you think could use improvement, be sure to let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and excitement for Endgame. If you've got suggestions for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**How many of you are excited to see Endgame? I've heard reviews for it have been great, saying it's an amazing way to end an 11 year franchise. I know there'll be more movies to come, but I'm sure by "franchise" they mean with the original 6. Let me know your thoughts on the movie and what you think will happen.**

**Peace out, my dudes,**

**Calcifer McGonagall**


	2. Chapter ii: Rani and Darcy

_Sometimes a mystery, sometimes I'm free_  
_Depending on my mood or my attitude_  
_Sometimes I wanna roll or stay at home_  
_Walking contradiction, guess I'm factual and fiction_

-I Like That; **by Janelle Monáe**

* * *

It felt like a lifetime, waiting for the guy to take the picture. Every second that went by felt like an hour, every minute felt even longer. It made Rani's skin crawl and her blood boil. She stood by the man, as stiff as a board, watching as he adjusted his cell phone to capture them both. His excitement felt genuine, his admiration nearly overwhelming. It made Rani wonder why people were so invested in her family. There wasn't a single thing special about the Hargreeves. Sure, nearly all the children were enhanced, their father was an asshole, their mother a robot, and their only other friend was an enhanced chimpanzee, but that didn't mean anything. Rani considered all of that normal. The day she left the Academy, she'd been shocked by how normal the rest of the world was. But that had been her dream all along. She wanted normalcy, she wanted mundane repetition. Who wanted to throw their life away pretending to be a hero?

"Alright," the man stammered, finally getting his phone ready. "Sorry, the phone's new and I-I'm still working out the kinks. . ."

"Let's just worry about the picture, okay?" Rani tried for a smile, hoping it looked convincing enough. She was surprised by how calm her tone was; she believed, wholeheartedly, that anything that came out of her mouth would by cynical or sarcastic.

_I just got lucky this_ time, she thought. _I can't promise what'll happen if I try talking to him again._

With a quick nod, he adjusted the phone and took two — Rani made sure to count — pictures of them. She tried pulling off the most convincing smile she could, but the more she tried, the more it felt forced. Of course, it probably was. It wasn't very often Rani got confronted by former fans of the Umbrella Academy, she honestly thought people forgot about it after its disbandment. Apparently not.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Hargreeves," he exclaimed, holding his phone close to him. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," she murmured, hurriedly making her way towards the stairs. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the employee as possible. If she could get far enough away, she could distract herself with organizing Kerstin's belongings. As she hurried up the stairs, making sure to keep the box in her arms as balanced as possible, she didn't even realize someone was going down until she walked right into them. Or maybe _walked_ wasn't the right term. _Slammed_ would seem more appropriate. Stumbling back, feeling her balance crumbling, Rani kept herself upright — albeit leaning back at an uncomfortable angle — with her telekinesis. And if there was one reason to love her abilities, this would be why.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." A woman's voice, Rani could tell that much. She sounded young and very apologetic.

"Don't worry about it," Rani grunted. She used her telekinesis to push herself forward, helping her regain her balance. "I wasn't paying attention." Adjusting the box carefully, thankful that it didn't drop from her hands, Rani peered over and could see that the woman she ran into _was_ young, around her age if not a little older. Her hair was long and dark brown, her skin pale with a beanie on her head. "Are you okay?" Rani asked. "I didn't knock you over, did I?"

"No. I'm fine. Do you need any help?" The woman's brows furrowed worriedly.

"I'll be fine, thank you, though."

"Are you sure? I live right down the hall. Maybe we're neighbors or something."

Chuckling, Rani shook her head. "I'm not moving in," she responded, "my friend is. I'm just helping her get everything organized."

Humming in response, the woman simply shrugged. "Either way, I can still help," she said. "I'm Darcy, by the way."

Taking a second to take in Darcy's presence, Rani could feel the young woman's concern and curiosity. From the looks of it, Darcy didn't recognize her, which was a plus. And to make matters better, it kept Rani's mind off the encounter with the employee. At least for a little bit. But there was something about Darcy that made the twenty-two year old feel almost at ease.

"I'm Rani."

"So do you want me to help?" Darcy asked. "At least to make up for almost knocking you over."

"Sure. Why not?"

**—Whatever It Takes pt. I—***

Darcy turned out to be a bigger help than Rani anticipated. She dove right into helping with Kerstin's luggage, even going down to the parking lot to bring in a couple trash bags and extra boxes. Needless to say, both Rani and Kerstin were shocked by how far Darcy was willing to go to help them out. She put the boxes and trash bags wherever Kerstin wanted them to go, even giving a little advice on how to liven up the apartment once the unpacking was done.

"How long have you lived here, Darcy?" Kerstin asked.

"Not long," she said. "A couple months at most."

"Do you think you could show Rani and I around?"

Rani glared at her friend, who happily ignored her.

"I could do it another time if that's okay," Darcy said. "My schedule's kinda full at the moment."

"That's fine," Rani said, smiling at Darcy. "Kerstin and I can focus on unpacking first."

With a smile of her own, Darcy nodded. "I'll let you guys know when I'm available," she said. "Then I can show you around. But there's not much to see her, anyway."

"Told you," Rani murmured.*

Kerstin threw a glare her friend's way before responding. "Whatever time works for you guys works for us," she said. "We're pretty flexible."

"_Kerstin_ is pretty flexible," Rani corrected. "I'm on a bit of a fixed time period right now."

Shrugging halfheartedly, Darcy gave a pleasant smile. "Like I said, my schedule's a bit full right now," she stated. "But I'll let you know what works for me. Hopefully you won't be gone by then."

Rani only smiled in response. She had to admit, she did enjoy Darcy's company. She was very friendly, and her laid-back personality made it easy to be around her. It was nice, compared to the employee in the lobby. That reminder still had her bristling up.

"I should be heading out now," Darcy huffed. "I've been keeping my friends waiting, they're probably pissed at me right now."

"God, I'm sorry." Kerstin winced at the thought of wasting Darcy's time. "I didn't realize you had somewhere to be."

"Doesn't matter to me. The less time I have to spend over there the better."

"Well, hopefully we'll see you around some time," Rani said, giving a friendly smile.

Giving a simple wave goodbye, Darcy turned and left. Once the door was shut behind her, Kerstin immediately turned to Rani, a beaming smile on her face. It was the kind of smile the twenty-two year old had seen far too many times.

"What's that look for?" Rani asked. "I don't like it."

"You made a new friend," Kerstin exclaimed. "You're not even staying here and you made a new friend."

"No I didn't," she said, her voice squeaking. "I ran into her, that doesn't make us friends."*

"Of course it does. Don't be so ridiculous."

Scoffing, Rani rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you'd think something like that," she muttered.

"You might not trust easy," Kerstin claimed, "but I think Darcy is really nice."

"How can you know for sure?"

"She seemed genuine. On top of that, she didn't recognize you from the Academy. That should be a plus."

Scowling at her friend, Rani crossed her arms over her chest. "Plenty of people don't recognize me from back then," she exclaimed. "That doesn't make her very special."

"Still. I know how much that means to you, being left alone. I saw what that employee did down in the lobby, and I could tell you wanted to run. I don't blame you."

"What's the point of this conversation again?" The firmness in Rani's voice had Kerstin sighing in defeat.

"I just want you to be happy and comfortable around other people, that's all," she said. "I know you're usually uncomfortable around others at first, but I think Darcy could make a nice friend."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm only staying the weekend," Rani said. "Maybe a few extra days if you need a little more help."

"Whatever," Kerstin said. "Sometimes friendships can form a lot quicker if you open up more."

**—Whatever It Takes pt. I—**

There were a number of reasons why Rani was hesitant around new people. For starters, they may recognize her from the Academy. That was a nightmare in her eyes. Another reason was because of her abilities. When she really put her mind to it, the twenty two year old could do a number of things to an individual if she wanted to. She spent her entire childhood honing her abilities, her father forcing her to get as much training in as possible. It was ridiculous, but she had no say growing up. Whatever Reginald said was law.

But one of the bigger reasons why Rani was so hesitant around new people was because of her own insecurities. She was scared of how others would view her, how they'd react if the knew who she was. She was scared of their thoughts, emotions, mannerisms — it was torture. It reminded Rani of how abnormal she was. It made her feel like she wasn't good enough to be around other people. There were some days she'd have to use her abilities — her telepathy in particular — to just poke around in the minds of others just to get an idea on their thoughts of her. A lot of them were unpleasant. A lot of those unpleasant thoughts came after Rani had left the Academy, a time in her life where she was extremely vulnerable. A period in her life where she had nowhere else to go. Reginald could care less if she stayed or left. Her other siblings, by the time they reached their late teens, could care less what the other one did, too. God, Rani could go on about how she felt around people she didn't know. She could go on and on and on until she was too overwhelmed to continue.

Everything was just a jumbled mess. That's all Rani could really say. That's what she understood. Life is a big, jumbled mess. She had to learn that at a young age. She could spend her entire life trying to make heads or tails of it all, but who knows how she'd end up feeling in the end?

* * *

**(A/N):**

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter. Hopefully you guys can enjoy it. Other than that, if you guys want to leave constructive criticism, be sure to. I'd very much appreciate it. It'd make my writing a whole lot easier.**

**Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the socks on my feet. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**A quick question to all you moviegoers: If you've seen Endgame already, what were your thoughts? Don't give any spoilers, though, I haven't seen it yet. I'll be going on Sunday. Leave a review on your non-spoiler thoughts, please! I'd appreciate it.**

**Peace out, my dudes,**

**Calcifer McGonagall**


	3. Chapter iii: A Hargreeves' Memories

_Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_  
_I'm having a ball_  
_Don't stop me now_  
_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_  
_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)_  
_Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)_  
_I don't want to stop at all_

-Don't Stop Me Now; **by Queen**

* * *

After Darcy left, a silence fell over Rani and Kerstin. The two women wanted to take a second to look at the apartment, to take in their surroundings. From the looks of it, the apartment itself was relatively small. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom, on top of a small kitchenette and a dining area.

_It could be worse,_ Rani thought, crossing her arms over her chest. While she'd admit to herself that the apartment was too small for her comfort, she'd never tell Kerstin. In her friend's eyes, her new home was perfect. In Kerstin's eyes, it had just enough space to be considered a home.

"We should probably start unpacking," Kerstin said. "I'd like to get through most of this stuff before he gets here."

"You mean your boyfriend," Rani said.

"Of course. Who else?"

Picking up one of the trash bags, Rani placed it on an old couch and tore into the plastic. Inside were some of Kerstin's clothes. "And you're sure he's a good guy?" Rani asked.

"Again with the questioning?"

"_Yes_. I want to know for sure if he's a good guy."

"If he wasn't I wouldn't be dating him," Kerstin exclaimed. "Not everyone is like Al."

"Some people can be," Rani snapped. "They're good at hiding their true selves."

"Well not everyone's superpowered like you are, Rani," Kerstin snapped. "Not everyone is _like_ you."

"It's not even about having superpowers. It's about looking for the red flags, seeing the cracks on the surface. _I_ pay attention, Kerstin. _You_ are either too stubborn or too childish to even know when someone's trying to help you."

There was a long silence; a heavy one. Rani could feel the anger and hurt radiating off of Kerstin. It was overwhelming, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Rani knew she should at least feel a _little_ guilty for what she said, but she wasn't. Kerstin didn't like listening to anyone's advice. She'd jump head-first into danger if she truly felt like it. The reason she stayed with Al for so long was because she didn't want to listen. Sure, a lot of that was due to Al's manipulation, but most of that came from Kerstin. Rani felt like she could only do so much before she finally snapped.

"I think you should probably go," Kerstin said; her tone was cold, her gaze on the floor.

Swallowing thickly, Rani only nodded.

**—Whatever It Takes pt. I—**

Rani walked the streets of Puente Antiguo, silently taking in every little detail. She paid close attention to the buildings surrounding her, to the people walking by. That was something she did often whenever she was out. She wanted to remember every little detail, it helped keep her calm. But, unfortunately, a part of her, deep down, would always bring up the memories associated with that. The feelings that went along with it. Just by taking in her surroundings, Rani would also relive the training sessions Reginald put her through. Hours of learning how to hone her abilities plus keeping up with her studies and, finally, and quite unfortunately, the additional _"lessons"_ Reginald believed were the most important.

When Rani's abilities first started manifesting, she gained her telepathy first. The others slowly came about over the years, and she gained control over them as time went on. But Rani's telepathy was what Reginald focused on the most. He wanted her to gain control over it, by any means necessary. And what better way to do that than to have her locked away? Rani was, by Reginald's orders, put into a psych ward to gain control over her telepathy. She had to learn how to filter out what was important and what wasn't; she had to learn how to focus, and a psych ward seemed like the best solution. The minds of people were running rampant in there, and Rani was left to fend for herself for a number of months. Eventually, she was able to focus only on what she needed to, but it was still a traumatic experience for her.

_Even I believed there was something wrong with me,_ Rani thought solemnly. _The doctors and nurses, all the medications and diagnoses, it made me feel like I was truly insane._

After she'd been released, Rani felt different. She viewed everything from a different perspective. She became quieter, more withdrawn. Her siblings saw it; Pogo and her mother saw it; Reginald saw it, too, but he didn't care. Rani gained basic control over her telepathy. It was still growing, opening doors to new possibilities, and that meant more training. And then she gained telekinesis. And then she could breathe underwater, swim faster than the average human, her hypnotic singing, etc., etc., etc. It felt like every time Rani mastered one, another would pop up. It angered her. None of her other siblings had abilities quite as overwhelming as hers.

_No,_ she thought. _Klaus and Ben's abilities were quite traumatizing. God, I can only imagine how horrifying it is seeing the dead or summoning monsters from a portal in my stomach._

She shivered at the thought. Part of her was grateful for the abilities she did have. Rani saw how badly Klaus handled his abilities, and Reginald's training with him didn't help. And Ben. . .she didn't even want to think about it. Even years after his death, Rani couldn't help but feel guilty over her brother's demise. He was too young. He didn't deserve to go the way he did; and he definitely didn't deserve to go so violently.

Running a hand through her hair, Rani swallowed thickly. She was going too far into her own mind. She was allowing too many emotions to come up. She _hated_ it. All she wanted was a normal life. That's why she left the Academy. That's why she went to college, became a professional dancer. It gave Rani a sense of normalcy. It reminded her she could still have control over her life and what she did with it. She sure as hell wouldn't be stuck in that damn mansion with her father and Luther all day. Even if Pogo and their mother were still there, it wasn't worth it. All the bitterness and heartbreak the mansion held, it was too much for even the most hardened person.

It was unfortunate, honestly. Eight kids, born under unusual circumstances, only to be adopted by the least qualified man on the planet. Reginald hated children just about as much as he hated caffeine, yet he decided to raise eight superpowered kids. Rani couldn't understand that logic. But she had to admit, if Reginald hadn't brought them all together, Rani wouldn't have developed such a close relationship with some of her brothers. Her relationship with Vanya wasn't entirely good but it wasn't bad; the two were respectable but were comfortable not talking to each other on a constant basis. Rani's relationship with Luther and Allison seemed to be the rockiest. The three couldn't agree on things and always seemed to argue growing up. When they went their separate ways, Rani wasn't at all bothered if she never saw Allison or Luther again. But having spent a majority of her life with them did cause a bit of attachment — only the teensiest bit. However, she knew better than to let that little bit bother her.

Rani couldn't help but find it strange, though. She had seven brothers and sisters, all of them adopted along with herself, and they couldn't be more different. Sure, Rani expected all of them to have different personalities, but their upbringing seemed to bring out the worst in them. Klaus became a drug addict in his early teens, mostly because of his abilities and Reginald's training. Luther became the Academy's "golden boy", the face of the group who thought leadership should be his and his alone. The one person who didn't understand he wasn't really qualified to lead. Diego became more independent, having a hardened I-work-alone attitude. Ben had always been sweet, wanting nothing more but to see his siblings get along. Allison grew entitled because of her ability, Vanya was emotionally unavailable, Five was arrogant, and Rani. . .she was — is — distant, emotionally. She's anxious and exhausted. Maybe she's arrogant, too, she doesn't entirely know.

A million descriptions could be used on Rani, but she couldn't pick _one_ to accurately give herself. At least in terms of whether or not she was arrogant.

Stopping, Rani felt her shoulders slouch. Her eyes cast downward and her lips pursed. She was becoming distracted, too focused on the past. She couldn't afford to do that, not when she had so many things to look forward to.

Rani had a new life. She had a growing career and she was supposed to be _happy_. She couldn't go around thinking about her background.

"Rani?"

Looking up, the twenty two year old saw Darcy walking towards her. It was strange, considering she'd just left from Kerstin's apartment not long ago.

"Hey," Rani said. "I thought you had somewhere to be."

"I'm taking a break right now." Darcy shrugged. "What're you doing?"

"My friend kicked me out."

"Wanna come back to my friend's place? It's not far from here."

"How far?" Rani asked.

"Just a block from here," Darcy said.

"What'll your friend say about that? About some random person coming over to her place?"

"Jane won't mind. She'll be too busy anyway."

**—Whatever It Takes pt. I—**

If Rani were to be completely honest, she was surprised. Whoever Jane was, she had a fairly big apartment — at least when compared to Kerstin's — but it was filled with all kinds of paperwork and contraptions. Some of the machines were identifiable, but others weren't. Technology was something Rani struggled with sometimes, so it wasn't much of a surprise for _her_ when she couldn't identify what she was seeing.

"I know, it's a bit cluttered right now," Darcy said. "A lot of the stuff in here she made herself. You should see her van, though; _that's_ messy."

"How does she live like this?" Rani asked.

"Comfortably," Darcy responded. "She's always been cluttered, from what I can tell. But I wouldn't entirely know. I'm just sticking it out until I get my credits."

"Credits?"

"Yeah. _College_ credits. Political science."

"Heavy stuff," Rani murmured.

"You're telling me," Darcy snorted. "It's interesting to say the least."

"What does Jane do?"

"She's an astronomer and an astrophysicist."

_Holy shit._ Rani's brows raised at that. An astronomer _and_ an astrophysicist?

Darcy, on the other hand, looked a little baffled. She was looking around, as if expecting someone else to be there. "Did you hear something?" she asked.

"What?" Rani asked.

"I thought I heard something," she said.

"Like what?"

"Sounded like someone saying 'holy shit'."

The urge to wince nearly overcame Rani. She didn't expect that to happen. For the most part, she kept her abilities under control. Her telepathy could be masked and tucked away whenever it wasn't in use, but there were always those little moments. Apparently learning that someone was crazy smart in the sciences was enough to cause a little glitch in Rani's control.

"I didn't hear anything," Rani replied; the lie coming easy to her.

With a hum, Darcy simply shrugged. "Well, this is Jane's place," she said. "Chances are she's probably going over paperwork or trying to fix one of her gadgets."

"Darcy?" Another voice, coming from the living area. It belonged to a young woman, who couldn't have been older than Rani or Darcy from the sound of it. "You're back already?" she asked. Footsteps could be heard coming to the front of the apartment. "I thought you were. . ." It was a young woman, with brown hair, light skin, and dark eyes. Rani considered her to be very pretty. "Who's this?" she asked.

Before Darcy could answer, Rani took a step forward, extending her hand. "I'm Rani," she said. "Darcy was just bringing me by for a little bit."

"Rani?" The woman's brows furrowed for a bit. There was a flicker of something in those eyes before recognition slowly settled in. "Are you Reginald Hargreeves' daughter?"

A heaviness fell on the twenty two year old's shoulders. She lowered her arm. Another fan of the Umbrella Academy?

"_Adopted_ daughter," Rani corrected.

A brightness came over the woman's face — at that point, Rani could only assume she was Jane. "Your father's one of the biggest scientists of our time," she exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to his daughter."

_Better Reginald than me,_ Rani thought indifferently.

"He's a lot of things, I'll give you that." The statement came out colder than Rani intended, and it went unnoticed by Jane. The brunette was too busy _beaming_ knowing she was interacting with the daughter of the infamous Reginald Hargreeves.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Jane stammered. "I know he didn't study in the fields _I'm_ in, but I've always been so curious. . ."

"Jane, seriously." Darcy threw a look her friend's way. "You're freaking Rani out."

Shaking her head, Jane gave a nervous laugh before apologizing. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I've always been a big fan of your father, and I've admired his work and dedication."

Rani could only force a smile in response.

"Where's Erik?" Darcy asked.

"He's working on the van," Jane exclaimed, motioning the two women to follow her. "He'll be back in a minute."

"Do you mind if I hang around for a little bit?" Rani asked. "I won't get in the way."

"Stay as long as you'd like," Jane said; smiling at the twenty-two year old.

Leaning over, Darcy whispered in Rani's ear, "Now the fun begins."

_Fun?_

* * *

**(A/N):**

**Sorry for the hold-up on the chapter. Hopefully you guys find something good in this! Other than that, leave constructive criticism where you think it's due.**

**Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and my cell phone. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**Like I mentioned above, leave constructive criticism where you think it's needed. That kind of assistance from you guys will help me improve my writing and my story.**

**A question for you guys; are you excited for any future MCU films? With Endgame released now, I'm sure a lot of the original cast will be leaving. They've been working with Marvel for nearly a decade, if not more. Just leave a review for any future MCU film you're looking forward to.**

**Also, this story, along with any sequels I write, will be part of the "Whatever It Takes" series. Since that seemed to be a theme in Endgame, I'll be using it for my stories.**

**Leave a random fact on whatever you like if you don't feel like answering the question. It can be on anything you want.**

**Peace out, my dudes,**

**Calcifer McGonagall***


	4. Chapter iv: A Hargreeves' Memories ptII

_I, I was standing_  
_You were there_  
_Two worlds collided_  
_And they could never tear us apart_

-Never Tear Us Apart; **by Paloma Faith**

* * *

**(A/N):**

**I'd like to apologize for the wait on the chapter. I let time get away from me, but I promise it won't happen again.**

**Thank you guys so, so much!**

**Calcifer McGonagall**


End file.
